


mama i'm in love with a criminal (this type of love isn't rational)

by SixDrinkPeraltiago



Series: canary and roundhouse, sitting in a tree... [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe is Roundhouse, Edgy Fluff because that's a thing now, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sara Lance is the Canary, Vigilante AU, but like, but the concept is there so whatever, it will take you SECONDS to read, just two sapphics in leather beatin up assholes, let's play the game 'will i keep this as a oneshot or will i start to care', like this is SUCH a short fic, mentions of rape/non-con, so short, vigilante!ava, vigilante!sara, we love a duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixDrinkPeraltiago/pseuds/SixDrinkPeraltiago
Summary: Sara and Ava, a crime-fighting, law-breaking, asshole-killing, totally-in-love vigilante duo, wearing leather with one too many knives.or,Sara as the Canary except Ava is there too.





	mama i'm in love with a criminal (this type of love isn't rational)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'criminal' by britney spears, babey
> 
> basically, i found this buried in my notes and decided to post it
> 
> follow me on twitter @/sharpestlance xoxo
> 
> at the start there is a tiny mention of rape, but that's all the tag is for, i just didn't wanna trigger anybody uwu

Ava giggles breathlessly, a little heady from the adrenaline still coursing through her veins. Sara laughs, too. They're standing over just two corpses of a couple of would-be rapists, the small redhead they were hassling long since fled. Sara snaps her bo staff into it's escrima sticks form so she can holster them. She's still giggling, but the laughter fades and Ava can't help it, she steps into her space, one leather-clad hand cupping her cheek.

Sara leans up, almost acting completely on instinct, and kisses her. Ava wants to deepen the act, about to use her tongue and tease Sara's mouth open with it, but the oh-so familiar flashing of red and blue accompanied by the screaming sirens meant they both had to pry themselves away from each other. The air between them is hot despite the frigid Starling City Autumnal winds biting at the night, tinged with something unsatisfied. A chuckle is nearly pulled from her throat at the annoyed expression on the slightly shorter vigilante's face. She couldn't say she didn't feel similar, even if she was better at hiding it. 

"C'mon, you don't wanna get caught 'cause we were too busy making out, do you?" Ava asks, lingering laughter prominent in her tone. Sara's blue eyes flash with something that looks a lot like challenge, readable even with her domino mask across her face, but she instead just rolls those eyes, and starts scaling the fire escape attached to the wall of the alleyway they're in. 

Ava tuts, watches Sara eagerly disappear from view over the lip of the roof, pulls the knife she had to plunge into the guy's chest as a last resort (he had her pinned), and follows a similar pattern of ascent her girlfriend had just used.

Damned cops and their poor timing.

(No offence, Detective Lance.)

When she gets to the roof, Sara is nowhere to be seen. Ava grins. She looks left, right. Still no Sara. 

A race to the clocktower it is, then.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll make it a proper story, maybe i won't ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> SO FUCKING SHORT but me and the cgot™️ on twitter are trying to get the sara lance/ava sharpe tag to 2000 fics by the time legends comes back on jan 14th so,,
> 
> let me know what you think? kudos and comments are always appreciated! -b


End file.
